Victoria
Victoria jest chyba najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Z zawodu jest modelką . Opis Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Lubi także nosić czarną obrożę z krótkimi kolcami . Wygląd Jest syberianem husky . Victoria jest żółto - jasnoszara , ma także turkusowe oczy . Nosi jasno-czerwony tusz do jej powiek . Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , przyjacielska , cierpliwa lubiąca uwagę . Czasami lubi się wyzywająco ubierać . Rodzina Z której pochodzi jest nieznana . mąż - Gray syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin teść - Chase teściowa - Everest Relacje Chase - bardzo go lubi Everest - tak samo bardzo ją lubi Skye - dogadują się Rocky - lubi go Zuma - dobrze się dogadują Marshall - nie no , lubi go Rubble - znajomy Tracker - jej dobry kolega Aurora - bardzo się lubią , także jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Astro - lubią się Ally - bardzo się lubią Alex - kumple Amber - bardzo ją lubi Ana - zawsze sobie chętnie pomogą , bardzo się lubią Amy - nawet nawet Ares - kumple Ben - lubi go Briana - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Bobi - bardo często chodzi porozmawiać z nim , bardzo go szanuje Clif - bardzo go lubi , nie wie że kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Cezar - dogadują się Coral - przyjaciółka Delilah - kumpele Dilara - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka ! Uwielbia się z nią stroić Duke - nawet nawet Dylan - lubi bawić się z nim , trochę jej się podobał Eco - kolega Eryk - znajomy Fuergo - przyjaciele , często się bawią ze sobą Gray - jest zakochana w nim po uszy , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał uczucie , obecnie są małżeństwem , kocha go na zabój Harry - kumpel Heks - lubią się Hera - super koleżanki Hutch - lubią się Hopper - uwielbia go Hope - nie za bardzo , ale jeszcze nie ma nienawiści czy nie przyjaźni Inez - także jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Jerry - dobry znajomy Jeremi - lubią się Jessie - bardzo się lubią , Victoria cieszy się , że Jessie się cieszyła , ponieważ została ciocią , Victoria bardzo mocno ufa Jessie Johnboy - jej przyjaciel Kaiden - lubi go Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Kaito - lubią się Kieł - lubią się Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Kajtek - jej znajomy , był jej kiedyś kolegą , ale jak się dowiedziała , że chciał ją odbić , stał się jej znajomym , ale mimo to nawet nawet , kiedyś był jej chłopakiem przez tydzień , ale woli to trzymać w tajemnicy Kody - kumpel Lady - przyjaciółki , uwielbiają się stroić Lani - lubią się Lexi. - przyjaciółki Linda - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka , ale Linda rywalizuje z nią pod względem urody . Raz jej dokuczyła gdy miała Victoria prowadzić Bugatti Gray ' a i powiedziała , że nie da rady , ale myliła się .Linda uważa , że Victoria jest ładniejsza od niej . Mimo to jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółka Lucky - często bawią się Lucy Jord - jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Marco - dobry kumpel Maile - ona i Maile to dobre kumpele Mufin - mega mocno ją kocha , jej kochana córeczka Michael - bardzo się lubią Nika - jej czwarta najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - dobry przyjaciel Oliana - dobrze się im ze sobą rozmawia Ombre - lubią się Oskar - dobrze się nawet dogadują Pat - nawet się lubią Petter - uważają siebie za spoko jednak Petter ma to samo wrażenie ,że chyba przechwala się związkiem z Gray ' em na każdym kroku może spotkać ich przytulających się Pietrek - lubi go Rex - dobrzy znajomi Rufus - bardzo się lubią Rusty - nawet nawet Roxy - bardzo się lubią Sally - koleżanki Savannah - jej dobra koleżanka Scott - jej jedyny syn , mega mocno go kocha Scotty - mega mocno ją kocha , jej jej mamą Shada - nie lubią się Shada ma nadzieje że zostanie oddzielona od Gray 'a Shining - bardzo się lubią Shira - często bawią się razem Skipper - jej koleżanka Stella - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Stripe - lubi ją , ale była zazdrosna o Gray 'a Sofia - jej kumpela Snowy - bardzo się lubią Sunset - jej kumpela Tasha - kumpele Tetradi - bardzo się lubią , Victoria nie wie , że podkochuje się w Gray ' u , ale Tetradi uważa , że Victoria jest piękna Tobi - kolega Tofik - są przyjaciółmi Trace - nie lubią się Ulien - szanuje ją Valka - nawet nawet Victor - lubią się Viggo - jej kolega Volvo - kumpel Vitani - kumpela Vitto - kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał , obecnie przyjaciele Water - lubią się Xander - jego także druga wielka miłość ! Uważa , że jest śliczna ! On jest tylko jej kolegą . Youki - bardzo się lubią Zack - lubią się , Zoe - jej najlepsza koleżanka Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska wersja angielska ( szczeniak i jako nastolatka ) - Camila Cableo wersja polska - ? Pojazd '''Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców . Jedyne co wiadomo to to , że została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni . Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków . Gdy poznała Grey'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie , które wraz z wiekiem rosło . Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie . Drugą osobą , która jej pomogła była Kasumi , dlatego jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana , była przytulana , całowana . Dość szybko znalazła dom , ponieważ znajomi , jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni . Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki . Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny , ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo . Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział , że to najgorszy pies na świecie . I postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu . Długo skomliła i wyła , ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los . Kochała ich w pewnym sensie . To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu , ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza , waliły pioruny , rozlegały się potworne grzmoty . Mała Victoria bardzo się bała . Myślała sobie ,, Czemu mnie zostawili ? Co zrobiłam nie tak ?! " . Gdy się obudziła , może była 5 rano .zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl , że wrócili po nią , ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy , poczuła obcy zapach , już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała . Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli . Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray . Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia , pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół . Później uświadomiła sobie , że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u . Codziennie bawili się godzinami . Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest , aż do dziś . Strach * Burze *Ciemność *Lęk Wysokości *kosmici *pająki Nie lubi *Gdy sobie inni dokuczają *kłótni *wojen *walk *gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego Lubi *harmonię *spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi *spędzać czas z Gray 'em *wyzywająco się ubierać *szczenięta Galeria Victorii Victoria.png IMG_20170718_210638_015.JPG|Prześliczna Victoria narysowana przez KeylęLPS You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku sketch-1500537324662.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy Jessie.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 TO JEST MEGA SUPER ! Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się sketch-1502694566336.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I miss her by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Sketch-1503426201852.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Sketch-1503665955477.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic sketch-1503754903881.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Christmas_in_Paw_Patrol_tittle_card.png|Okładka do odcinka ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Sketch-1504976566818.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na deskorolkach narysowany przez KeylęLPS The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " i Victoria jako nimfa i strażniczka Ziemi Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER NIESMOWITY RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na kolejny koniec świata , Na Koniec Świata 23 . 09 . 2017 sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Sketch-1506699287705.png|Victoria i Gray jako szczeniaki i moment rozczarowania Kajtka sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Victoria poznaje Gray ' a sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " bdzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1507383769982.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " sketch-1507387821621.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507828344441.png|Victoria w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi sketch-1508333599491.png Ciekawostki #Victoria z Gray 'em są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach #Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt . #Jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w PP , ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności , i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Nie ma wrogów , oraz piesków , których ona nie lubi , a one jej , oprócz Trace i Shady . #Tylko ona z Amy i Aurorą są pieskami , które maja ponad świetlne jet - packi #Ona z Kajtkiem byli parą tylko przez tydzień #Jak na swoją rasę jest bardzo wysoka , ma ma 64 cm jest o 19,82 centymetrów niższa od Gray ' a . #Jest modelką #Kiedy w jedno Halloween ( a pierwsze Tetradi dokładnie chodzi mi o opowiadanie Czerwony Księżyc ) miała makijaż zainspirowany Harley Quinn , ale nią nie była #Czasami jeździ Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a Hobby # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie # Łyżwiarstwo # Łyżwiarstwo Figurowe # Hip - hop # Taniec # Śpiew Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu . Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę , z której wystają kolce . Cytaty *Victoria gotowa do lotu - Air pup *No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami *Psyrenka , czy nie nawzajem wspomóżmy się ! - gdy jest psyrenka *Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się ! - czasami na misje do pomocy *Jestem nurkującą śnieżynką !! - Sea Patrol *Szpieg Victoria zrobi to bez zarzutu - Mission Paw *Jestem kosmiczną śnieżynką ! - Space pup Wyposażenie plecaka Mimo , że nie ma jeszcze zawodu ma plecak jest to kosmetyczka ! W niej są lakiery do pazurków , oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków . Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z PP . Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki . Jet - pack Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack . Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny , które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut , który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami . Strój Mission Paw Ryder postanowił zrobić wyjątek i dał jej strój Misson Paw . Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm , z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu , są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu . Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny . Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie . Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności . Ma latarkę , oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy , wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami . Jej plecak ma turbo napęd . Może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Także ma wstawki śnieżynki W jej plecaku jest tlen , jet - pack ponad świetlny , nawigacja , radar . Opowiadania moje #,,Wakacje Piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " #,, Strażnicy Ziemi " #,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Opowiadania kogoś innego #,, Kłopoty " #,, Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " #,, Pomocy!" #,, Magiczne Pieski " Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Modelka Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie